The Mirror Has Two Faces
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Harry Kim is attacked bringing out secrets he wants hidden.


Title: The Mirror Has Two Faces

Rating: R

Pairing: Torres/Kim

Fandom: Voy

Spoilers: Oh yeah

Beta Reader:

Authors Notes: Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
>of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to<br>write much. But over the last several years  
>I've managed to slowly write on a number<br>of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
>publish what I've managed to put together.<br>The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
>the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.<br>Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
>different version. Just warning everyone.<p>

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

The conversation around him, slipped through him without any notice. He tried to keep up the happy boyish ensign visible for the crews sake, but he was finding it harder and harder to do. The whole act was just starting to wear on him.

The other part of him, the warrior wanted, no demanded the right to come to the surface. Something he could never grant that part of him. Even if it meant playing the green eared ensign for the next thirty years, then so be it.

But it would be so easy to just drop the act and let himself come out. It would be worth it if only to see their reactions. He could just see the disappointment in Janeways face. The surprise and quiet understanding in B'lanna's. The suspicion in Tuvoks. It would be worth it, if only for that moment.

Though after that moment, he doubted it would be possible to remain on the ship playing the role of dutiful ensign. He'd probably be chased off the ship just like ole Tom was, but then again he wasn't really kicked off was he.

When did life get so complicated.

" Ensign Kim?"

He blinked back into the nightmare he seemed to be trapped in, " Of course Captain."

" Good. Dismissed."

He quickly stood up hoping to get the hell out of there before Chakotay or Janeway could corner him for questioning. He never should've allowed himself the luxury of that holodeck program yesterday.

" Ensign if you could wait for a moment. I'd like to talk to you."

Damn. He pasted his most innocent grin on his face and turned to the duo that could destroy everything he'd ever worked for. " Yes ma'am?"

" Sit." Janeway sat back with that studied gaze of her's, " I've noticed that lately you seem to be more distant."

He nodded thoughtfully, then spoke with a slightly weary voice. " Yes ma'am. I haven't been getting as much sleep as I'd like. I guess it's started to take it's toll on me."

" Are you sure there isn't something else?"

He stared the first officer straight in the eyes with his best angelic smile. " Positive."

" Very well. You can go."

He turned away from them, letting the boyish charm drop as he left the conference room. All he wanted was to get as far away from all the up right officers. He just wanted to get back to his quarters and try to forgot the reality he was being forced to indure each and every day.

" Long day?"

Figures. He kept walking trying to ignore the blonde Bajoran beside him. He did not have the patience or the care to deal with her at that point.

" I've been thinking that there's someone on this ship that isn't what they claim to be."

Damn. Now if he didn't respond. " Who?"

The Bajoran smirked at him through narrowed eyes. " You."

He came to a stop and blinked at her with his naive expression of confusion. " What do you mean?"

Ensign Koran stepped closer to him, " Drop the act Kim. I know everything, and if you believe..."

" Look, Tara I don't know what you're talking about, and frankly I'm not sure I want to know. But whatever your greivance is maybe you should discuss it with the Captain." He turned back to the door to his quarters.

She had been waiting for him. Was she in his quarters? Great, the perfect end to the perfect day. He slammed his hand onto the pad next to the door, and casually stepped inside. Waiting next to the door until his eyes had adjusted to the dark room.

Everything seemed to be in it's place. Nothing was moved or switched, but that didn't really mean anything.

" Computer, activate Kim Alpha Mega Four."

" Program engaged. Scanning for changes in environment..."

He slowly walked deeper into his quarters, listening closely to his surroundings. Something felt... wrong, off. Almost like...

... the hissing was his only warning before it dropped onto his shoulders. His first reaction was to throw it off, but the more logical voice in his mind forced his body to freeze. What ever the hell it was had it's fangs sunk into his throat, but it wasn't trying to kill him. What the hell was it doing?

He carefully controlled his breathing, keeping it even and slow, as he searched his brain for some sort of answers. All he could come up with was blanks though. He'd never encountered anything like this creature.

' It's going to be a long night...'

She glanced up for the thousandth time to see that Harry still hadn't arrived. This wasn't right. She knew him, and he was rarely if ever late. Hell, most of the time he was half an hour early in order to go over anything that might have happened on the last shift with the officer on duty.

" Captain, permission to check on Ensign Kim."

The Captain looked up from the padd she was reading, " Computer time."

" The time is now O7:15."

Janeway slapped her combadge, " Janeway to Kim..." When there was no answer the Captain hit it again, " Janeway to Ensign Kim, please respond."

The Captain slowly sat the padd beside her chair, " Computer location of Ensign Kim."

" Ensign Kim is currently in his quarters."

" Tuvok, take Lieutent Torres and check on the Ensign. Report to me the minute you know anything."

" Of course Captain. Lieutent..."

She sprinted towards the turbo lift, the warrior in her screaming that this was wrong. That her friend was in danger.

" Worrying doesn't help anyone, and it won't help the Ensign, either."

She glared over at the Vulcan dangerously. " That's fine for you. You probably don't care one way or the other."

" That is inaccurate. I too, am concerned for the Ensign's welfare."

She snorted and hurried off the turbo lift towards Harry's quarters. All she knew was that he'd better be in trouble, or she'd personally kill him for worrying her like this. She came to a stop outside the doors, and started to key in his code.

" Lieutent perhaps it would be better if we..."

The door opened revealing the darkened quarters, but even in the dark she could see the figure standing in the middle of the living room.

" Harry, what the hell are you...?" She snapped her head around to stare at the hand that had dared to grab her arm. " Tuvok..."

" Computer turn the lights to thirty percent."

She frowned at the Vulcan but followed his eyes back to Harry. He was in uniform, but his hair was no longer slicked back. His body seemed to be relaxed, though he wasn't moving at all, except for the slow, almost rhythmic breathing.

" Harry?"

Tuvok pulled her to his other side, " Look at his throat."

She brought her eyes around to the front of her friends throat and froze. There was some kind of dark red furry animal clamped onto his throat. Looking closer she could see the strain in her friends body, almost like he was fighting against his own body.

" Do you know if he keeps any weapons around?"

She tore her eyes away from the site of her friend, and went into his bedroom, going directly to his nightstand. " He likes to keep a phaser close by in case of an emergency."

" A wise precaution."

She bent down to feel the bottom of the piece of furniture. She found the smooth handle of the phaser immediately, and pulled it out of the holder. She handed it to the stonic Vulcan, not sure what he planned to do with it, but somehow knowing that she won't like it.

She followed him back out into the living room, and moved towards her friend, wanting to do something to help him.

" Lieutent I must ask you to stand back."

She glanced over at the Vulcan and nearly dived at him as he raised the phaser up, firing off a single shot. She watched in horror as the thin beam hit the creature, sending it splattering into the window.

" Th..an..ks..." Harry seemed to sway on rubber knees, his body shaking violently with the effort to remain standing.

" Ensign, I believe you should sit down."

" Go..od...id..."

She dived across the remaining distance between them, catching him before her could hit the floor. She slowly lowered down to her knees, holding the dark haired man in her arms.

" I don't think that was what he meant, starfleet."

Harry smiled weakly at her as his eyes rolled up into his eye lids.

" Harry?" She quickly put her fingers to his neck, feeling for his pulse. The relief she felt at finding it was almost palible.

" Tuvok to Transporter room one. Lock onto Lieutents Torres's signal and beam her and Ensign Kim to sick bay."

She bowed her head as the familiar tingling over taking her body. She kept her eyes focused on the restless face of her friend even when the Doctor kneeled next to them. How long had he been standing there with that thing attached to his neck? How much longer would he have been able to stand there before moving?

" Lieutent I need him on the biobed."

She let him take his other arm, together lifting him onto the bed. She ignored the doctor as he glared at her when she refused to leave his side. She wasn't going to let him out of her sight again. At least not until they'd figure out what the hell happened.

" Janeway to Lieutent Torres, report to the staff room immediately."

The Doctor softened slightly at her usure gaze. " I promise I won't let anything happen to him."

" If you don't I will personally..."

"...torture and mutilate me. Yes I know all about your temper. Now go."

She glared coldly at him then turned to leave. Whatever the Captain wanted had better be important or there would be hell to pay.

She shot the Captain a dangerous look as she took her seat next to Tom. She was not happy about being taken away from her friends side. She didn't care if what happened was a fluk, or if it was completely accidental. What happened, happened to her best friend, and she'd be damned if she was going to let anything else happen to him.

" Since everyone's here why don't we start?" Janeway flipped the view screen on to reveal the Doctor. " Is Ensign Kim going to be okay?"

" Well other than being sore for the next couple of days, he should be fine. However, I did find an abnormally large dose of Adrenilin suppressants, and muscle relaxants in his system."

" Do you know what caused it?"

The Doctor nodded, " I believe that the animal injected the chemicals into his neck, but I'd have to examine the animal in question before I could say for sure. "

" Where you able to tell how long the Ensign was standing there?" Tuvok asked.

" My best guess is around seven hours. Now, if that's all I need to get back to work."

" Of course, thank you Doctor." Janeway turned back to the Vulcan sitting to left. " Lieutent?"

" I'm afraid I haven't had enough to time to make a sufficent investigation, but from my preliminary search, I can tell you that someone was in his quarters less than an hour before his shift ended."

She raised her eyes to look at the Vulcan, her mind finally stopping long enough for her anger to flare up. " You think someone was trying to kill him?"

" I did not say that Lieutent." Tuvok turned his chair to meet her glare with his own stone gaze. " All I said was that someone had been in his quarters. I have also been able to identify the animals origins as being from Souren V."

" How was someone able to get it on board without anyone knowing?" Neelix asked.

" As you will recall a team used one of the runabout's to explore the possibilty of mining Thielium. It would have been quite easy for one of the away team to sedate and smuggle the creature onto the ship."

" I remember." Tom ran a hand through his hair with a guilty expression. " It was me, Johnson, Kes, and...uh...what's her name?"

" Ensign Koran." Kes shook her own head in shock. " Me and Tom stayed together most of the time, and Johnson was injured almost immediately after we landed."

" Which leaves Koran." Janeway finished. " The question is why would anyone want to kill Ensign Kim?"

" That's what I'd like to know. I mean, Ensign Kim has a habit of being friendly with just about anybody." Neelix glanced around at them for confirmation. " It's not like everybody likes the young Ensign, but I can't recall hearing anyone say they hated him."

" Neelix is right." Kes said. " I just can't see what she'd have against him."

" Tuvok I want you to see if you can find anything on Ensign Koran. In the mean time, I want someone with him 24/7. If she is trying to kill him, then I don't want to give her anymore chances. Dismissed."

He winced at the twinge in his muscles with the effort it took to make it to Tara's quarters. He had no doubt that the good Doctor would kill him when someone got around to switching his program back on, but this was something that he had to do.

If Tuvok did an investigation about what happened, it would no doubt expose some hidden truths that would be better off hidden. Which meant that if he wanted to salvage this situation he would have to do some quick thinking. Or at least, try and stop the Bajoran before she endangered the ship.

He casually looked both ways before slipping the thin skin tight black gloves on his hands. Another glance confirmed that the hall was empty for the moment, and he used the opening to tap in the Ensigns personal code.

He shook his head at the stupidity of the Ensign. Using the same code for the last couple of years without changing it was moronic at best, hell changing it every once in a while was common sense on this ship.

He quickly stepped into the quarters, trying to decide whether it was worth the risk of turning on the lights or not.

" What are we looking for?"

He dropped into a leg sweep, sending the female crashing to the floor. Flipping side ways over her, he yanked her off the floor and slammed her face first into the wall. She let out a growl and brought her head back into his nose, forcing him to take a step back.

He grabbed the fist that came towards his face, and twirled around, flipping her over his shoulder. Immediately grabbing her throat with his hand and squeezing.

" Har..."

He peered closely at the choking women, then let go. " Maqius, what are you doing in here?"

Torres got back to her, eyeing him wearily. " I could ask you the same thing, Starfleet."

-  
>To Be Continued<p> 


End file.
